Spike Sex Adventure
by Spike Draco
Summary: Well, to put it simple. If any one has wanted to see Spike to have sex with any pony on the show. Just follow the rules and have fun Rated M for a Reason. I'm looking for a Beta Reader. If any one want the job, then please PM me and we'll talk.
1. The Rules

**Hello, my name is Spike Draco and I would like to makethis story. You guys give me ideas for any one on the MLP:FIM show. There are just a few rules that will be inforced.**

**1: Any pony on the show can go, so, Just don't go with the six. (A/N If you don't want others to know, then send it over PM. And it will only be between us.)**

**2: No death of Spike or his LOVER/S. If a death happens to get them together, then it's fine.**

**3: Let's please be realilitic. I have nothing against any Spike and other male charectors, but unless the are Snips, Snails, or Pipsqueack. Spike would have to be on top or older.**

**4: Rape is allowd, but only if he or the other enjots it or something.**

**5: ****Give at least a basic plot and any beatlaes about what you want in the fic.**

**6: Give a langth**

**7: If you want an oc. Then tell me there Name: Age: What are they: appearnce: and anything I need to know about them**

**And 8: Have fun.**

**Well, that's it. Please R&R.**


	2. Dr Scales

**Hello, this is the first request. It is from Trialman AKA Soma Cruz. And it's Daring DoXSpike.**

Chapter 1: Dr. Scales.

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, but a certain purple and green dragon was not paying any attention to the afternoon wreather. His friend, Twilight Sparkle, was out with her friends, and he was just catching up on the latest Daring Do Novel, Daring Do and The Sleeping King's Sword.

"Man, what an adventure. Stopping the evil Master Claws from taking the ancient sword was so cool." Spike said to himself as turned the pager and entered the Epilogue pages. But before he could even start, his eyes became heavy, for he for got to take is nap , so. he layed back with the book over his chest and went to sleep.

"Ahh," Spike yelled as he awoken for sleep, but he was no longer in the library. He looked around, and saw that he was now in a hotel room and when he looked into a mirror, he saw that he was wearing a white hat with feather, and a grey dress shirt. "What the hay?" Spike asked himself, but before he knew anything. The door opened to reveil the well knowen female adventurer, Daring Do.

"Well, hello Dr. Scales." she said in a seductive voice as she shut the door and then walked slowly towards the bed that held Spike.

"Dr. Scales?" Spike asked pussled at first, but he had no time to think as the mare ogt on the bed, crawled up to him, and then placed a kiss on his lips with hers. Spike pulled away from her and asked in a confused tone, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I thought you told me to come here so we could get closer." she said in a said tone as she pulled back and sat on her flanks looking at him. Spike could not answer it, but he felt he should except her.

"Oh...right.' Spike said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her this time. Daring the wrapped her front legs around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. As the two kissed, Spike ran his claws through her three toned mane and she rubbed his back with her hooves. Soon, the two broke it from the kiss for air and they looked each other in their eyes.

"Well, maybe we should get a little comfortable." she said as she slid her hoof over his shirt. Taking the hint, Spike sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he undid the last button, Daring pushed him over and began to kiss his neck while working down his torso. Lower and lower she went until she got to the two scales hiding his dragon-hood.

"Wait." Spike said as he stopped her form continuing.

"What is it?" she asked as she was not sure what was going on, but she got her answer when Spike began to remove her green exploring shirt and layed her down. He placed a kiss on her lips, and then began to run kisses down her neck and body until he got to her teats. Spike then took one in his mouth and began to suckle on it like a new born, and this treatment was getting moans from the adventure pony.

"Oh, Scales. That feels good." Daring said as hse felt his treatment to her excellent. Spike remmove his lips from the right teat, and then moved it to the left one. He treated it like the other, and even more moans came form Daring. Spike soon left the teats and moved lower to her mare-hood. Spike licked his lips as he looked at her lower lips, and then he drew his long, rough reptile tongue from bottom to top. Spike then took her clit in his mouth and sucked it, making Daring moan louder then before.

"Well, enough teasing." Spike said as he then placed his mouth into her mare-hood and dove his tongue deep into her pussy. His tongue wiggled around inside of her, which made her love every monment of this treatment.

"Scales, I'm,...close!" Daring yelled as she climaxed, and her juices began to pure alouve Spike's face. Spike lifted his face from her with a face full of female cum. "Well, I guess KI should return the favor." she said as she pushed him on to the bed. She then placed her hoof gentley against the special scales and began to rub.

"Oh, right there." Spike said as he layed back and began to enjoy it. Soon, she got what she wanted but she had a shock look on her face.

"Oh, now this is unexpected." she said as she looked at two five inch dick pointing at her. She smiled as she ran her tongue over both of them. And thne she wraped her lips around both of them and began to ran her tongue over them at the same time.

"Oh, yeah." Spike said as he was enjoying his first blowjob. Daring was having a little trouble with how they were fitting in her mouth, but soon she had her rhythm and was bobing up and down. "oh, I'm about to..." Spike tryed to say something, but he was to late and shot two diffrent loads into her mouth at the same time. She swollowed it all, except for a little that leaked out of the side of her lips. Once he stopped, she removed her lips and licked her lips for any extra.

"Well, now how about the main event." she said as she let him up, and then she layed down with her legs spread and then added, "Pick which tonal would you go down." she said smiling at him. Spike placed his claw on his chin thinking, and then he got an idea as he got between her legs and lined up his dragon-hoods.

"Both." Spike said as he rammed both of his dicks into both her pussy and ass. He continued thrusting into her at a steady rhythm as he heared loud moans from Draing.

"Now, don't go easy no me." Daring said as Spike excepted her request and began to ram into her like she asked for. He got louder moans for her, and he to was getting pleasure as well. Spike leaned forword toward her and placed a deep kiss on her lips which she returned. Spike broke up the kiss and was getting close.

"Daring, I'n about to..." Spike was saying but she cut him off.

"Me two, keep going." Daring said as she wrapped her hind legs around his waist, pulling him into her deeper. Spike could not take it any more, and with one final thrust he shot his loads into both of her holes. Feeling his seed inside of her was to much, and she hit her climax and her juice began to pure out of her covering Spike crotch with it. As Spike stopped cumming, he pulled out and layed down next to her.

"Well, that was great." Spike said as he tryed to catch his breath.

"Yes it was Spike, Spike,..." Daring began to call him by his name, and she sound farther and farther away.

"SPIKE!" Spike awaken by some pony yelling at him and once he opened his eyes, he saw it was Twilight Sparkle standing over him. She looked at him with a serious look on her face as she said, "Come on Spike, it's almost night."

""Really?" Spike asked as he looked out the window and saw that Celestia's sun was just starting to set. Twilight smiled as she began to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped as she saw the book on Spike's chest.

"Oh, your reading the latest book. I still can't believe Dr. Scales was Draing's secret admirer through out the book." Twilight said with a smile, but it turned into a frawn when she saw the confused look on his face. She added, "Oh, I'm sorry Spike. Where you not at the end yet?" Spike did not answer her as he just looked at the last page and read the last line in the book.

'_And so the advneture pony, Daring Do layed next to her new love, in the hotel room._' This made Spike eyes widen like sarcers.

"Spike, you okay?" Twilight asked as she looked worried that he was not answering her.

"Yeah," Spike said as he closed the book and smiled as he added, "This was just a great book."

The End.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it, especialy Trialman AKA Soma Cruz. Please keep sending reviews and Happy Thankgiving to every pony out there.**


	3. Luna's Number 1 Assistant

**Hello, here is the next Spike pairing. It's Luna/Spike and the idea came from Kiryu2012. Oh, and I feel I should say that just because I'm using Luna, does not mean that I will not use her again.**

Chapter 2: Luna's Number 1# Assistant.

*sigh* Came from the lips of Spike as he looked out the window of the carriage being pulled by a pair of pegasus guards in the early morning sky. He was heading to the city knowen as Canterlot to help the Princess of the Sun for a job she need for him. He was not sure why he was needed and not his close friend Twilight Sparkle, was not. Soon, came a voice from the front.

"We will arive at the palace in shortly, Sir Spike." said one of the ponies pulling the carriage as the city came into view. Shortly, they pulled up in front of the palace and Spike let himself out as it came to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride guys." Spike said as he walked up to the large doors and entered the gorgeous home of the Co-rulers of Equestria. Soon, Spike was in the large throne room. It was full of ponies tending to the Princess of the Sun, Celestia, who was sitting on the trone.

"Ah, hello Spike. It's good to see you ahain." said Celestia as she smiled warmly towards the young dragon.

"Hello, it is nice to see you again to, Princess." Spike said as he walked up to the Alicorn.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering as to why I summoned you so early in the morning?" Celestia asked as she rose from the throne and walked to mean the dragon in the middle of the room.

"Um, yeah. I was" Spike said as he was wondering what she needed from him.

"Well, you do remember that my sister, Princess Luna, has return from the moon just a few days ago." Celestia said as she turn and walked to the window over looking her kingdom.

"Ummmm, yeah." Spike said with a weak smile as he remembered that nightmarish day that was less then five days ago.

"Don't worry, she is totally diffrent form Nightmare Moon." Celestia insured Spike with her warm smile and calm tone. She looked at Spike as she added, "That is what I called you here for. I would like you to be Luna's assistant for a little while to help her adjust to these new time."

"Ummm,...well...I'm not sure." Spike said as he tryed to figure out a way to get out of it, but then he realized he had the answer as he spoke, "But Princess, Luna is nocturnal and I'm not."

"Oh, well that not a problem." Celestia said calmly as she used her magic to pull a posion out of a trunk off to the side. It was green and bubbled as she removed the cork from the bottle as she said, "This will change you sleep schedule to sleep in the day, and stay up all night."

"Oh,...um...well." Spike said as the bottle was placed in his claws. He smiled at the princess, but was still not sure if he should. Celestia sinced this, so, she decided to sweeten the pot.

"Spike, if you do this. then thie will be your reward." Celestia said as she made a mostion with her hoof, and soon three crates full of gem stones. The sight of them made his mouth water, and with out thinking, he drank the posion down. And second after he finished it, he fell over, asleep. Celestia smiled as she looked over his body and then she said, "Please place him in a guessed room."

***That Night.***

"But sister, I sti not sure how to act around this time." Luna pleaded to her sister as they walked down the hall. What she was not telling Celestia was that she had a much diffrent problem that she was having.

"Do not worry Luna, I have an answer for that." Celestia said as she stopped infront of a door and used her magic to open it. In side was a large room, with a large t.v., a dresser, and a king sized bed that held a young, snoring dragon. Celestia walked into the room with Luna following as she said, "This is Spike, he is my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle's assistant but he will help you for a little while."

"H-him." Luna said as she looked at the male dragon, bitting her lip to fight what her mind was telling her to do. She had been having trouble with her urges since she returned to normal.

"Yes, he is very good at his job." Celestia said as she reached the bed and gently shock the dragon awake. A yarn came from Spike as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to look around. He was in a room bigger then the one he shared with Twilight back home. He also noticed to Alicorn's in the room, One was Celestia and the second he thought must be Princess Luna. He had to admet her new mid-toned purple coat with flowing blue mane look wonderful and beautiful in the moon light.

"What time is it?" Spike asked as he sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Ten o'clock. Time for me to sleep and for you to help Luna." Celestia said with a sweet tone as she began to walk out the room, walking right past Luna and leaving the two in the room. The two looked akwardly at each other and there was a long silnce, until Luna spoke up.

"So, want to get something to eat?" she asked him, still fighting her urges and hoping to find an answer to it soon.

"Sure," Spike said as he hopped down and walked towards the door, stopping short at Luna, who was infront of the door. The two had another akward silnce for a few moments, that is until Luna gave hi a warm smile and he returned it. The two walked down the hall and headed towards to dining room. They had a meal with Luna have some fine vegetable adn Spike had gem stones. After their meal, Luna started her work.

"Okay, after I rase the moon. I have to make sure everything is good in Equestia and no ponies starting trouble." Luna said as she and Spike looked out the windows if the throne room.

"Okay, so. Has any real trouble start lately?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he should ask.

"No, in fact. It's kinda lonely. Every pony is asleep at this time and I have no pony to talk to." Luna said as she hung her head down loneliness. Spike felt this, and had to feel for the Princess of the Moon. He stepped close to her and then placed his claw on her back.

"Well, now you have some pony to talk to." Spike said as comforted her. Luna was shock by this action and now her mind was racing as her urges was taking over.

"Spike, get away." Luna said as she pulled away from the dragon and looked away from him as she continued, "I-I can't have another touch me for now."

"Why not?" Spike asked as he took a step closer toward her andplaced his claw again on her back. The touch was driving Luna crazy. This was the first male she had physical to touch her ever, and she wanted more, even if it was from a baby dragon.

"Spike, w-will you help me. I'm pain." Luna said as she was trying to contole her hermones just a little while longer.

"You are. Of course I will..." Spike was saying, but he was cut off as the princess pressed her lips forcfuliy on to his. Spike was shocked by the action, and was even more shocked as she pushed him don with the kiss making fall to his back. Spike had to keep himself from losing controle with his lust and had to all use his strangth to push her off of him to ask, "What was that for?"

"Spike, I was to young befor eI became Nightmare Moon to have a heat, and I have a 1000 years of hormone bottled up inside me." Luna said as she rubbed her head against Spikes chest, which was turning him on. She removed her head from his chest as she looked at him with her big purple eyes as she said, "Please spike, I know it is wrong of me to do this, but will you help me stop the urges."

"I,...uh.." Spike was not sure what to do. Here was a princess forcing herself on to him, but he felt others would think of this. But she needed him, and he was told to help her. Given in to the pleading eyes, he sighed as he said, "Ok, just not here."

"Really?" Luna said excitement as she used her magic to left him to her back and then walke out of the throne room. She moved fast to get them to her private chambers. Soon, she was in the room, shut the door and then placed Spike onto. Spike had little time to get his bearings before his lips were assaulted by the princess's. Luna kicked off her silver slippers as she crawled on to the bed woth Spike. Spike had to admet it was enjoyable to make out with her. So, he placed his claws on the side of her face, but this time he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"So, were should we start?" Spike said as he pulled away from her to catch his breath.

"Well, first I think you should please your princess." Luna said with a smile as she stood on her knees and crawled a little farther up the bed. Spike in turn, stood up and moved around her getting to her rear. There he looked at her nether region as this was the first time he ever saw one up close. He gulped with nerves as he reached out and ran his fingers over her sensitive mare-hood, which got a moan from Luna. Finding that he was doing it right, so he decided to try something he read about.

"Hmmmm, lets have a taste." Spike said as he placed his tongue on the lips and dragged it over the intire langth of her lips, drawing out more moans from the princess. "Man, this tastes great." Spike exclaimed as he buried his face into her mare-hood and lapped at it lick a melting ice cream cone.

"Ahhhh, Ohhhhhh." was all Luna could say as she was lost in pleasure as she felt the young dragon eating her out. She had to admit Celestia was right, he IS good at his job. She was getting close and began to squirm as she hit her climax. "Ahhhhhh," Lune yeld as she began to orgasm and her juice pured out of her, on to Spike and all over her sheets. Spike was now covered in the princess love juice, so he began to lick to sweet liquid from off his arms and enjoyed it. Luna was catching her breath as she came down from her high, she knew that she was not satisfied with just this. So, once she had her bearings, she used her magic to lift Spike up from were he was and placed him infront of her.

"What's going on?" Spike asked as he was layed down on the pellows. He got his answer as he watch Luna lifted herself up and began to rub her pussy lips against his simi-hard dick. Spike moaned and layed back as Luna continued her rubbing, Soon, Spike was fully erect member was in sight, he was about 8'inchs much to Luna's pleasent surprice.

"Oh, your not so Baby in some ways." Luna said as she blushed a little as she lowered herself on to the member, which caused moans from both. Spike layed there as Luna got use to the feeling of it inside of her, and once she was, she began to move up and down on at a steady rhythm. Spike watched, but felt he shout help pleasure her. So, he moved up a little and was able to cress her wings. Which got a moan from Luna as she in turn started to bounce even harder as she was enjoying herself. Soon, the two were getting close to the climax, so they increase their riding and cressing respectfully.

"Oh, L-Luna. I'm gonna..." Spike starting to say, but he was cut off by a hoof being placed on his lips.

"Shhhh, go ahead." Luna said as she began to ride him harder and in just a few thrusts, Spike climaxed as he began to shot into her womb. This pushed Luna over the edge, as she hit her second orgasm for the second ime this night. Soon, after Luna as done, she fell to the side, sliding Spike's member out of her. For a short while, the two layed there for a few moments.

"So, what now?" Spike asked as he sat up and looked a sweat covered Alicorn next to him. Luna lifted herself up and looked at Spike with love filled eyes.

"Well, let's get cleaned up, finish with to night, and then plan tomorrows fun." Luna said as she placed a sweet kiss on Spike's lips again, and then two got up to leave to take a shower.

The End.

**Well, there we go. I hope you ponies like it, especially Kiryu2012. I still need ideas and a beta reader. So, Please R&R.**


	4. The Sweetest Apple

**Hello, this is the next chapter of Spike's Sex Adventure. This is an ApplejackXSpike one, and it's also a Humanized one as well. It was requested by beirirangu and I hope you ponies like it.**

Chapter 3: The Sweetest Apple.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville as Spike walked happily down a dirt road walking towards Sweet Apple Acres. His spiky green hair shone in the sun, and he wore a purple t-shirt with a fire ball in the center of it, blue jeans, and sneakers. He had a big grin on his face, as he was thinking of spending time with his lovely girlfriend, Applejack. He soon arrived at the farm that she lived at, and he was greeted by a shortly unknown voice.

"Howdy, Spike." Spike turned and saw the youthful stud known as Big Macintosh. The man had long orange hair, a deep tan, and he wore a red and white plaid shirt that showed off his muscles, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. He was stacking barrels of apples onto a cart, and appeared he must have been getting ready to leave.

"Hey Mac, have you seen AJ?" Spike asked with a smile, and he got a smile back from the large male in front of him.

"Yeah, she's in the orchard. Taking a nap.' Mac answered as he lifted the last barrel onto the cart, he then placed his hands on to the pulling area, and with on strong strut, he began to pull that cart toward the exit of the farm.

"Taking it to town?" Spike asked as he stepped aside and watch Mac pull the large cart like was nothing.

"Eeyup." was all Big Mac said as he pulled the cart away from the farm and down the road towards Ponyville. Spike smiled as he slowly walked into the maze of apple trees, but he knew exactly where he was going and in just a few minutes he was standing near a large Granny Smith tree, which also had a lovely young woman laying under it. Spike smiled as he lowered his eye's on to the sight beneath the tree. Applejack was fast asleep as she laid there with her arms behind her head and her brown Stetson cowgirl hat pulled over her eyes. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a braided ponytail and the color complimented her lite tan skin.

Spike surveyed the rest of the beauty that sat bellow the tree. AJ's luscious pink lips could be seen below the rim of the hat and traveling downward he saw her ever impressive country bust. "I'd always loved those." Spike said as he looked on at her supple chest for a few heavenly minutes; they were in a brown colored top that barely covered them. Then he continued looking down her body. He looked at her toned stomach which was swiftly followed by the lovely shape of AJ's hips. Dressed in a totally Daisy Dukes type manner, every curve and feature of her intimate parts was able to be made out. Spike admired all this for a little while, and then his eyes traveled down her long, muscular legs ending quite strangely at sexy bare feet. Spike just admired her body for a little while, and then he laid down and placed his head on top her stomach. He laid with his eyes close for a while, until he got an idea in his head. He sat up on his knees and then shock her a little, but she did not move. So, Spike shock her harder, but still she did not move. So, Spike smiled as he began to place kisses on her neck, which got a moan from her.

"Ohhhh, Spike.' she said in her sleep and this made Spike jump up in shock. But soon he found she was just dreaming of him, which he found really hot. So, he went back to kissing her neck and then began to run the kisses down her body. Spike placed a few kisses on her collar and then kissed downward until he met clothe. Spike looked at her, and once he noticed she had not moved at all, he continued. He then poked her right breast and waited for a response, but he got none. So, then he placed his hand on top of her soft breast and once again noticed AJ slept there totally unresponsive, he began to think.

"Hmmmmm, what the hell. I got this far, why stop now" Spike said as he quickly, yet quietly slipped his hand under her shirt to get a handful of beautiful country flesh. Spike loved the feeling, but a voice shattered his ecstasy to pieces.

"What in Celestia's name do you think your doing?" Spike's face immediately looked up and saw a very angry looking Applejack staring at him. Spike quickly pulled his hands away, stood up, and then began to walk away, but Applejack stood up and began following him.

"Ummmm, I wasn't doing anything. Uhh Really." Spike said as he continued to walk backwards, but bummed into a tree.

"Really? Well, ta me it certainly didn't look like nothing." Applejack said as she laid her hand against the tree. Spike was sweating as he tried to find a good enough answer for her, but when he couldn't. He sighed something that seemed like defeat. He was caught red handed feeling her up in her sleep, all that came to mind was one question...

"W-what will you do?" Spike asked as he looked down, but he was shocked when he felt her hand on his chin and pulling his face up to look at her.

"Simple." she said with a smile as she pressed a kiss on to Spike's lips. Spike was shocked, but he got into it and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Soon, they were on the ground as their hands explored eachother's bodies. After a little wrestling match, Spike was on top of her and as he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but lust and he liked it. Spike then pulled back so she could get up, and as soon as she did, he had her top pulled up and over her head.

"Sweet." Spike said as he looked at her perfectly tanned, uncovered 36cup breasts. Spike licked his lips and then wrapped his lips around her left nipple.

"Ohhhhh, yea Sugarcube." Applejack screamed as she placed her left hand on Spike head as he suckled, and then he placed his left hand on her other breast and squeezed it, which got more moans from her. After five minutes of that, Spike switched breasts and sucked on the right for a few more minutes. As he finish, Applejack pushed him on to the ground. "Well, it's time for you to make it up to me, by trying to take advantage of a sleeping woman." Applejack said as she stood over Spike while she pulled down her shorts. She revealed she had no panties on all along. Once the shorts were gone, Applejack lowered herself and placed her women-hood in front of him. It took Spike no time, to begin to eat her out and soon Applejack was yelling in pleasure and playing with her breasts as her boyfriend took his punishment. Spike was really good at eating out, and soon Applejack hit her climax spilling her love juices all over his face. As she came down from her high, she got off of Spike, allowing him to sit up

"Mmmmmmm, tastes like apples." Spike said as he licked his lips and looked as the panting woman now sitting next to him. Before he knew what happened, he was pushed on the ground again, but this time his shirt was off and Applejack was already removing his shoes. Spike could not believe his good fortune. Applejack had no intention of stopping here and quicker than he could manage himself, AJ had stripped him of his clothes to uncover her real goal, his rock hard member.

"Mmmm, I wounder what you taste like." Applejack said as she looked at Spike's 9-inch dick which was standing straight up. Applejack lowered her head, and then drew her tongue from the base to the head, licked around the head a little, and then dove her head down hard.

"Ohhh, yeah. I love it when you do that." Spike said with a smile as he watched her bob her head up and down, stop at the head to swirl her tongue around it a bit, and then continued with the bobbing. Soon Spike was near his climax, but just before he could orgasm, she stops and pulled away from him. Disappointed, Spike look up at Applejack as she walked a few feet, once she got to a tree she stopped, and bent over warping her arms around the trunk and spread her legs, the sight was the most beautiful thing Spike could ever imagine.

"I have a better place for that stuff." she said as she turned her head and looked at Spike with a look of nothing, but bedroom eyes lust. Spike smiled as he stood up, walked towards her, and once he got there, lined him self up with her and thrusted into her. Both moaned as they felt the other for the first time in a while, so Spike grabbed her by her hips and began to ram into her like a wild animal. Applejack smiled between pants and moans as Spike began to ram her at a steady paste, but she was shocked when he lifted her leg up on to his shoulder. She didn't even know she was that flexible but with the new position, Spike was getting into her deeper than she thought possible.

"Oh, yes. Buck me, Spike." Applejack exclaimed as she looked into the love filled eyes of her boyfriend. Soon, Spike was getting close to releasing, so he had to ask her were she wanted it.

"AJ, I'm getting close. Should I pull..." Spike asked but was cut off when she looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"If you do, I'll kick you so hard down there you'll never be able to do this again." she exclaimed, which was enough for Spike. So he sped up his thrusts and soon, he released his seed deep into Applejack. The feeling of his seed spilling inside her was more then enough to send her over the edge, and she screamed as she came and her juices mixed with Spikes. Soon, the two panting lovers were laying on the ground sharing a fond embrace. As she laid there, Applejack did have a question bugging her. So, she sat up and asked Spike, "Hey, sweetie. What did you come over for anyway?"

"Oh, that. I was wondering it you wanted to go with me to see the latest Daring Do movie tonight." Spike explained calmly. He looked at Applejack with a smile as she had a puzzled look on her face, but soon it was replaced by a smile.

"Sure, let's go take a shower first, and then we can go." Applejack said as she stood up, she had a little trouble walking at first, but soon got the hang of it. Spike and her gathered their clothes, and then headed towards the farm house to get ready for their date that night.

The End.

**Well, that was it for chapter three. I hope you all liked it, especially beirirangu.**


	5. Hello, here is the next chapter in Spike

**Hello, here is the next chapter in Spike's Sex Adventure. It's a threesome with Vinyl Scratch & Octavia and it was requested by Ryder MLP. I hope you Ponies like it.**

Chapter 4: Perfect Melody.

It was a lovely afternoon in the village of Ponyville; ponies were walking all around, talking to their friends, shopping, or working. A purple pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle was walking calmly through town, as she picked up a few things for dinner that evening.

"Hmm, I think that's everything I will need." Twilight said as she looked in her saddle bags to make sure, but the hot sun was beating down on her as it was the middle of the summer. She looked around, and saw she was near the Sugarcube Corner. "Oh, a shake would be really nice right about now!" Twilight thought as she trotted into the sweet looking building. Once inside, she saw that there were a few ponies, sitting and relaxing away from the hot sun as well. Twilight walked up to the counter and was quite typically greeted by her hyperactive friend, Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Twilight, one of my bestest best friendies in like everywhere, what'cha doing today here at Sugarcube Corner?" The party pony asked as she smiled at her bookworm friend.

"Oh, just getting a shake for such a hot day." Twilight said casually answering her friend's question.

"Okey-dokey lokie, coming right up, that'll be two bits from you friend." Pinkie said as she went to a blender and began to make a daisy and chocolate milk shake. Twilight was suspicious of getting special treatment until remembering everypony was Pinkie's friend. As the shake was being made however, both mares heard an upset voice from across the room.

"No, no just no. By Celestia, how do the two most musical mares in Equestria sound this terrible," said the voice. Both Twilight and Pinkie looked toward the speaker and saw the famous pony DJ Pon-3 also known as Vinyl Scratch. The unicorn with a white coat, two-toned blue mane and tail, with her signature purple colored sunglasses; she was sitting at a table, hanging her head down and sighing very deeply.

"What's with her?" Twilight asked as she looked from the sad pony and turned back the Pinkie.

"I'm just not sure; she's been doing that for an hour now. She won't talk to me about it." Pinkie answered in her normal tone as she placed a cherry on top the whip cream covered shake. Twilight used her magic to pick up the drink, and carried it with her as she walked over to the dj pony's table.

"Hey, you okay Vinyl Scratch?" Twilight asked as she came to the table.

"Huh?" Vinyl asked as she looked up and saw Twilight standing there. She would have told her to leave then and there, but figured telling off Celestia's prized student might be bad. So she put on a polite smile as she said, "Oh, hello...Twilight is it?"

"Yep, though I did not expect you to know me, now what seems to be the matter?" Twilight asked as she sipped from her shake. Vinyl thought for a brief moment, and then decided she'd just show her. She pushed over a cd player and used her magic to levitate some headphones to Twilight.

"Here, just listen." she said. Twilight shrugged as she placed the shake on the table, and then used her magic to place the headphones in her ears. She nearly shrieked as the music, if it could be called that, was sounding like Spike's claws against Tom while wheezing through a head cold. In just a short minute, she removed the assault from her ears and then shivered as if cold.

"Um? What the feather was that exactly?" Twilight asked in the nicest tone she could muster.

"Octavia and I wanted to write a song together, but all of them just sound awful," Vinyl said as she hung her head back down in sadness. Twilight thought for a second as she was wondering how she could help, then she had an idea.

"What if you have more ponies help make it?" Twilight asked as she finished her shake and placed it on the table.

"All of Octavia's friends are away, and I don't know any pony else that could help." Vinyl said as she looked at the purple pony.

"Well... My assistant, Spike, is pretty good on the drums. He can even play his stomach like bongos! Maybe he could help you two out." Twilight said trying to help the music pony in any way at all.

"Hmmm, I think we could use anypony's help ay this point. Send him over at six." Vinyl then left the table, walked past Twilight and towards the door. Twilight smiled as she had helped, she then placed some bits on the table as a tip for the shake and left herself.

Later that day, Spike the dragon was walking through the streets of Ponyville. There were still plenty of ponies out and about; he dodged past a few as he continued to his destination.

"Man, I really can't believe Twilight got me to work with THE DJ Pon-3," Spike said in excitement. In just a few more minutes, he was at her house. A two-story house shaped like an eighth note. Spike smiled as he walked up to the door and knocked, but the pony that answered was not who he had been expecting.

"Why hello little dragon, is there perhaps something I can help you with?" said the earth pony in a calm tone. She had a grey coat with a darker grey mane and tail, she had light purple eyes and was seemingly a lot more refined than the party pony Spike thought he was gonna meet.

"Oh, I was told to come here at six, to help DJ Pon-3 with something," Spike said with a smile as he thought that he was at the wrong place for a moment. The grey pony thought for a moment, and then she remembered that somepony was coming to help her and Vinyl work on their song. She just had been expecting a pony and not a dragon of all things.

"Oh, yes, I remember she told me you would be coming. I'm Octavia by the way, please do come in," she said as she stepped aside to let him in. She shut the door behind him, and then she began to walk past him and down the hall. Spike looked around, and saw a lot of music themed things, but the thing that caught his eyes was in the hall. Spiked looked in awe as he watched the earth pony walking down the hall, watching her flank swaying back in forth. She moved with the elegance and poise of the princesses, but here she was, just a musical earth mare of Ponyville.

"Wow that sure looks nice," Spike said to himself as he watched her continue to walk.

"Hmm, did you say something just now?" Octavia asked as she stopped and looked behind her.

"Huh? Oh umm not really, I was just commenting on the nice furniture ya got here," Spike said with a smile as a little sweat trickled down his back.

"Oh why yes thank you, Vinyl does find something of good taste now and again." Octavia said this as she turned back and continued toward the back of the home.

"Yeah, she does." Spike said as he followed her, but he could not take his eyes off her round rear. He had always liked the delicate curves of a mare's flank, which was one reason he loved living in Ponyville. Hundreds of flanks to stare at, but this mare's were like something he had never seen before, even Rarity paled slightly in the light of this wonderful sight. Soon they reached the back room and as she opened up the door, Spike saw a full-blown music studio. Sitting at the music board, was a blue male Pegasus, with a red mane, and a cutie mark that was some sheet music. he turned as the door opened, and smiled at the two entering the room.

"Oh, so this is the guy that will be helping us out." The stallion then introduced himself as Sound Track and held his hoof out. Spike shock it, and then he was able to see Vinyl through the glass window. She saw the dragon as he came in and got up from her seat to meet him in the board room.

"It's nice meeting you, but are we gonna drop some bass or what?" She spun around and returned to the music room while Spike and Octavia followed. Inside the room there was a drum set, an elaborate turntable and soundboard, and a cello waiting for the three musicians. Octavia and Vinyl went to their set-ups leaving Spike to the drums. They had begun to settle in and tune a little when Sound Track's voice came through the sound system.

"Okay, let's try and lay down a track," he said and soon the room was full of horrible noise as the mares just started to play. Spike covered his ears in pain as the two musicians struck up a medley of noise trying to drown out the other. Soon Sound told them to stop, and was trying to think of anything to help them improve, but Spike had an idea.

"Why don't you two try joining this?" Spike asked as he started to beat on the drums in a steady simple consistent beat. It wasn't complex or fast, it just provided an undertone for the mares to follow. Both Vinyl and Octavia started to bob their heads, and soon joined in on the music, but unlike last time, the music's fused together and was very soothing, calming, and pleasant. The cello sang its ghostly chords and Vinyl provided an uplifting sound mix creating a piece of subtlety and energy. Sound Track began recording as it was something he had never heard before from the two competitive mares. Eventually they worked in pre-recorded lyrics to spontaneously created melodies and after a couple hours everyone stopped and was vitally impressed.

"Well, that should do. I'm going to bring the board this demo tape in the morning. You guys did awesome." Sound said this as he walked out the room with a smile on his face. As the ponies left the sound room, Spike took all the looks at Vinyl and Octavia he could get. On one side he had a firm white bosom, obviously toned from dancing at party after party. On the other was this gorgeous gray flank, it was not muscular but it was supple. She was obviously no athlete, but her waist just seemed to have a subconscious need to be caressed. As they walked back to through the hall, the mares were talking.

"So, should we pay the dragon for his work, Tavi?" Vinyl asked and watched Octavia's eyes widen.

"But I didn't bring any extra bits with me. What about you?" Octavia asked Vinyl.

"No, my money is all in the bank right now Tavi." Vinyl said as they both looked at the dragon. Vinyl then asked, "Umm Spike, what do you usually get as payment for your help?" Spike thought for a second, and then had an answer.

"Hmm well, Pinkie gives me a few cupcakes and Applejack some apple cider, but preferably, I get gems for my work." Spike said with a smile. The two mares turned back and began to talk.

"'I don't have any spare gems around, do you?" Vinyl asked Octavia.

"No, all I have in gems are the ones I got in a dress Rarity sold me." Octavia answered as the two mares continued to think of how they could compensate their new dragon friend for all his help. Vinyl turned her head, to ask Spike something, and caught the dragon obviously eyeing the both of them up. She quickly turned back with a little blush as she looked at Octavia.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asked her friend.

"I think he's staring at our flanks," Vinyl said as she blushed a little more, and it was joined swiftly by Octavia's own blush.

"What? How dare he?" Octavia said in a hushed tone and she was about to say something to Spike, but Vinyl stopped her.

"Wait, maybe we can have a little fun with him?" Vinyl then leaned forward and whispered in Octavia's ear, which got even more blush form the earth pony.

"You can't really mean that Vinyl? I mean, he's too young for that," Octavia said. She was now blushing an even deeper shade of red at the prospect. Vinyl thought for a moment, and then she turned back to Spike.

"Hey, Spike. How old are you?" Vinyl asked in a strait forward manner. Spike looked up at her, and then began to think for a second.

"Well, in Dragon years, I'm a baby, but for pony years, I'm about a teenager." Spike said with a smile. Both of the mares then looked at each other, and began to argue in whispers for a few minutes as the three made it to the lavish living room. Spike just quietly followed, not having a clue what was being discussed between the two beautiful mares, which could not seem like better opposites if they tried.

"Come on Tavi lighten up! I haven't had any in months, and you can't tell me that you've been swimming in the stallions now can you?" Vinyl asked her friend.

"No, I have not, but we can't-" Octavia was saying but was cut off by Vinyl.

"Why can't we? He's about that age, and we owe him for his help," Vinyl said. Octavia opened her mouth to dispute, but she closed it and decided that she could not win, for the longer they spoke of it, she was getting turned on more and more by the idea of making love to a dragon. Vinyl took the silence for a yes, so she turned to Spike and said, "Hey, why don't you come upstairs with us Spike? We have a special payment for you"

With that, the two mares headed upstairs with Spike close behind. Octavia was ahead of them, with Vinyl behind her. Vinyl smiled as she swayed her hips more, giving Spike an even better view of her white flank. Spike was fighting his hormones as he watched the flanks in front of him, he felt soon he could not hold back any more. As soon as they reached the top floor, they headed to the left side and entered a room at the end of the hall. Inside, Spike saw that this must have been Vinyl's bedroom.

"Umm, where is this payment you talked about?" Spike asked as he was wondering what was happening.

"Spike, I saw you checking Octavia and me out down there in the hall." Vinyl said as she shut the door to the room.

"What? No I wasn't!" Spike said, trying to lie to the two, but they showed no signs of buying it. Spike then sighed in defeat before lamenting, "I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but the two of you are like the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"Well then, it's a good thing we're not mad." Octavia said as she lay down on Vinyl's bed, and looked at Spike in a way that couldn't be described as anything but seduction.

"Your not? Woo what a relief, Twilight would probably kill me if she was told," Spike said with excitement.

"Nope, in fact..." Vinyl said as she took a step closer to Spike, and then planted a kiss on his lips. Spike was shocked at first, but soon got into it and then began to run his claws through Vinyl's wild mane. While the two continued to make out, Octavia was laying on the bed, watching and getting hornier as she watched the two. Soon Vinyl broke the kiss for air and then guided the still stunned little dragon to the bed. Spike sat on the bed and Octavia took her turn to taste his mouth. The two's tongues began to wrestle for a minute or two, and then broke, leaving a stream of saliva between them.

"Wow girls that was just awesome." Spike said with a big, goofy smile.

"Oh, we're just getting started little drummer boy." Vinyl said as she laid down on the king-sized bed with her hind legs spread and a sly smile on her face. Spike looked in awe as this was the first real pussy he ever seen up close in his life. Spike crawled closer and looked over the normally hidden female beauty now moistening in front of him. "Are you just going to stare all evening, or are you going to eat me out?" Vinyl asked in an annoyed tone. Spike gulped as he lowered his face toward the lips and then drew his tongue with a long stride over them. The taste was unexpectedly pleasant, so he dove his face into her lower lips and began lapping at the flowing juices. Using his long tongue, he wiggled it inside of her like a snake as Vinyl started convulsing and moaning in pleasure.

"Well, I don't want to be left out." Octavia said as she rolled over to where the two were, she then made Spike lay on his side, and she began to roll her hoof over two scales on his lower belly. Spike began to moan in pleasure as he felt his dick getting hard and soon his member came into full growth. It was not quite up to the standard of a fully grown stallion in length, but it was conical in shape and clearly wider at the base than anything the two mares had seen before. "Oh, now this looks a lot better than I imagined." Octavia said as she licked her lips and then lowered her mouth onto Spike's dick. Soon, the three were sharing pleasured moans in unison, Vinyl by Spike's tongue, Spike by Octavia, and Octavia was clopping herself feverishly. Being pretty turned off to the idea before, it was impossible to tell now; as she was flowing like a stream to the touch of her hoof and the warm meat in her mouth. Vinyl then let out a large scream as she hit her climax, and came all over Spike's face. With his face covered in female fluids, Spike went over the edge and shot his seed deep into Octavia's mouth and she in turn came by her own hoof. The three laid there, resting from their afterglows, but Vinyl was not done yet.

"Well now, let's get ready for round two." she said as both Octavia and Spike looked at her. She then began rob Spike's dick, making it sure to get it hard again, and then she directed it towards Octavia's dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, I'm not sure about this." Spike tried to object, but Vinyl rubbed the tip over Octavia's labia and the gray mare absolutely quivered with anticipation. Losing any sense at all to protest to Octavia's huge smile, the dragon pushed forward slowly, with Vinyl keeping him right on target.

"OHHHHHHHHH," both pony and dragon moaned as their bodies met. Spike then by instinct started to thrust into her at a steady rate and depth getting more lustful moans from her. Vinyl watched with a smile as the two continued to simply let raw instinct guide their hungry actions. Vinyl moved up next to Spike, she then turned his face towards hers, and then planted a kiss on his lips once again. The two continued to make out as he bucked into Octavia, who was wrapping her legs around the drake. It was too real, she had been pleasured deeper once or twice, but the pleasant hurt in being made so very full was intoxicating. Soon, Spike was getting close to the edge.

"Ohhhhh,...I think I...going...to..." Spike said as he pulled away from Vinyl's kiss, but he could not finish.

"Please...inside." Octavia said as she in between pants. Spike continued to thrust a few more times, but with Vinyl's help, he pulled out just in time and he began to shoot his load onto her chest and lower body. The feeling of his cum on her, Octavia went over the edge as she began to cum all over the sheets. Octavia panted as she rested, she then felt a tongue and as she opened her eyes; she saw Vinyl lapping up the cum on her belly. As soon as she was done, Vinyl turned towards Spike and shook her flank in front of him.

"Vinyl, why did you take him out of me?" Octavia said with a quite annoyed tone.

"Awe Tavi, you got your mouthful of him, and I just wanted mine. Besides, he isn't looking like he is gonna quit on us anytime soon…Now how about you give me some more, big boy?" Vinyl said as she looked at Spike. Spike then stood up and lined himself up with her rear. The fact he was a virgin a moment ago showed and he missed at first just rubbing past her cheeks but over her clit. "Ohhh, that felt good." Vinyl cooed, so Spike held onto her flanks and began to rub his dick sandwiched between within her withers. She started shaking in the pleasure, and began to hoof herself. Spike then pulled her cheeks apart and slid his lubed up member into her ass. Vinyl moaned even more as she moved her hoof inside herself making her very own double penetration.

"Oh, now this feels good." Spike said as he began to thrust into her at a faster speed. Both continued to moan more as their climaxes came closer. Spike sped up his pace, and clamped onto her flanks hard. This was too much for Vinyl, as she began to cum all over her hoof and sheets. While she came, her inner walls clenched his dick, forcing him into cumming inside of her ass.

Spike collapsed on top of Vinyl and the close contact was very pleasurable now that they were both near drenched in sweat and love fluids. Octavia had since recovered form her last fit of enjoyment and was approaching the two from the other side of the bed with simple lust in her beautiful eyes. "Alright Vinyl, you've had your fun now help me get him ready again."

"*pants* Tavi, just give me a minute, I'm-"

"No Vinyl now!" and with that Octavia picked up Vinyl and put her on Spike's left side while she came up to him from the right. Spike had no idea what Tavi was planning but soon it became quite obvious. Octavia put Vinyl in a position with their legs wrapped around each other's waists. She pulled Vinyl closer to her and gave a big wet kiss over her roommate's face. Vinyl seemed to get a little bit of energy and the mares began working together on Spike for round three.

They pressed their waists together while sharing a heavenly kiss; Spike sat their dumbstruck as both of the dripping marehoods began rubbing up and down his returning dragonhood. It was something he never thought he would ever see and it drove shivers up and down his spines. Vinyl broke from the kiss, she wasn't kidding when she said she needed time to recover, because she was really sensitive right now.

"Oh Tavi, I am not gonna last much longer."

"It's fine Vinyl our little friend is ready to go again." *she gave a wink*

"Okay Tavi, you have your fun now…ohhhhhhhhh!" With that, Vinyl had another orgasm with very little time in-between. She slumped over and seemed to fall asleep. Octavia now had full control; she rounded toward the dragon and pushed him flat on the bed. She dove in for a quick passionate kiss and pulled away to say "now my little dragon, you're going to give to me what I wanted before!"

Octavia then grabbed his dick and lined it to enter her once again. To say she was wet was an understatement; she slid herself down the entire length in one move. Her insides were so warm to the cold blooded dragon that he felt like he was melting into her. Up and down she climbed and fell, Spike trying to match her every thrust. It was total euphoria for the mare as she filled her body's craven need. She hummed sensually before parting and bringing her flowing hair over her shoulders. "Oh Spike, this is so good for me, how does it feel to be inside me?" Octavia asked after dropping herself for as much as the dragon could give and gyrating in place a bit.

"It's the greatest thing I have ever felt before," replied Spike.

"Well it is getting late, give everything you can to me." She bent down for another tender kiss with the dragon before starting to work herself into a frenzied pace. Spike worked as hard as he could to hold out and keep up. Finally Octavia's back arched further than it had all night and her pussy squeezed the dragon harder than Vinyl's ass had. Spike let go of everything he could offer the hungry mare, filling her womb with anything he had left to spare.

He struggled desperately to keep awake. Octavia fell from her ecstasy back to the bed to lie by the dragon's side. She kept spike's softening member throbbing inside of her for as long as she could. Sharing an embrace one more kiss was shared between the two. Spike managed a few words before passing out with Octavia, "got to tell Twilight, I'll be late."

Meanwhile, Twilight was pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, where is he? He should be back by now." Twilight said as she looked out the window, just then the phone rang. She headed towards it, and answered it with a frantic, "Hello."

"Yes, Twilight. It's Scratch." said Vinyl on the other line.

"Oh, where is Spike? Is he there?" Twilight asked worried for what she would hear.

"Oh, yeah he's here. We learned that the record label liked our demo and we just partied a little too hard. Spike's asleep now but just fine." Vinyl said.

"Oh, do you need me to get him?" Twilight asked.

"Oh you don't have to do that Twilight. He can stay in my guest room, and I'll send him home tomorrow," Vinyl said.

"Oh, alright I guess, umm good night then." Twilight said as she heard a click on the other line.

"Well, now she won't worry about him." Vinyl said as she laid there in her bed with Octavia and Spike in-between them.

"Good." Spike said as he wiggled his arms under them and his arms were just long enough for him to squeeze a cheek on both of their rears. Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and smiled as they knew this was not the last time the three of them would be in this bed.

**Well, there we go. I hope you ponies liked this. As all was, R&R and enjoy**


End file.
